A Haleb Christmas
by Pllstorylover
Summary: a one shot of my version of a haleb christmass


Hanna and Spencer were out at the store shopping. Emily and Aria both couldn't come so it was just the two of them.

''Hey Han'' said spencer

''oh hey Spence'' said Hanna ''are we still going to your house for Christmas dinner'' she asked Spencer

''yea I don't want to be alone on Christmas since my family cant get back because of this weather'' Spencer told Hanna

''well at least you have me'' Hanna said with a smile

''is Caleb going to stay here or go to see his mom'' Spencer asked

'' unfortunately he's going to California because I got thanksgiving'' Hanna said

''wow I would've thought you would've asked for Christmas'' Spence said shockingly

''I was but he was going to leave for thanksgiving and I wanted him with me for thanksgiving but know I regret it'' Hanna said looking at a pair of shoes.

''well you always have me'' Spencer said mocking Hanna

Hanna just looked at Spencer annoyingly. They finished shopping and headed home.

* * *

><p>Hanna was getting a glass of water in the kitchen and she heard a knock at the door<p>

'' hey'' caleb said as he walked in

'' hi'' hanna said as she kissed him

''so im all finished packing are you going to miss me''

''Caleb I was thinking why don't you just stay here, I mean no one wants to go to the beach on Christmas ''

'' Hanna we talked about this I've never spent a holiday with my mom since we reconnected and this would mean a lot to me'' Caleb told Hanna

''okay ... I understand'' Hanna said

'' but since we cant spend Christmas together I thought we could have an early one before I leave'' Caleb said as he pulled out a gift from his bag

''Caleb I thought we were going to wait til after christmas''

'' I know but I thought this would be better'' Caleb said handing her a present

Caleb gave her a present and inside was a pair of sparkly red shoes Hanna had been wanting.

''Caleb these are ching wang shoes'' Hanna said trying them on

''yea I asked my mom to get them and id pay her when I got up there'' Caleb said

''I love them Caleb thank you'' hanna said as she hugged him ''oh wait I have to go get your present ill be right back''

Hanna went upstairs to go get Caleb's presents and returned downstairs with three presents.

''okay open this one up first'' Hanna said

''alright'' Caleb took the present and when he opened it it was a knew jacket

''thank you I needed a knew one'' Caleb said

''yea I know since you told me you had that jacket since you were 12''

''well thanks now your turn again''

Caleb handed Hanna a gift inside was a necklace that had 'Hanna' written on it

'' I always wanted a necklace with my name on it'' Hanna said

''Alright here you go'' Hanna gave him a gift and inside it was a bank card

''what is this'' Caleb asked confused

''I opened up a bank account for you, you need one so you can store money''

''thanks I never thought about it really but after the Lucas situation I guess your right''

''are you ready for your last gift'' Caleb asked hanna

''yes'' Hanna said excitedly

Caleb gave her her present and it was a dark green burken bag

''Caleb Ive wanted this bag since it came out I thought you forgot about it''

''nope I was saving it just for today'' Caleb replied

''I really love it thank you'' Hanna said as she kissed him

'' okay now for your last gift'' Hanna said giving it to Caleb

It was a picture of herself with Caleb's favorite shirt on. One was in a frame and the other was a wallet size picture.

''I thought you might like it when you go to visit your mom and you can put this one up in your apartment'' Hanna said

''its beautiful'' Caleb said

''im glad you like it now you can take me everywhere you go'' Hanna said

Caleb smiled looking at Hanna thinking about how much he loved her.

''I love you Hanna'' Caleb said

''I love you too'' Hanna said smiling ''im going to miss you'' she added

''ill miss you too but its only for a week. ill be back before you know it''

Hanna and Caleb watched home alone after opening presents. Then after that they just sat and talked until it was time for him to go.

''Han I hate to say this but I have to go''

Hanna looked up at Caleb and kissed him long and passionately not wanting the moment to end. They pulled apart and Hanna walked him to the door.

''Ill miss you'' Hanna said

''Ill miss you too'' Caleb replied

As Caleb was walking out the door hanna said ''merry Christmas Caleb''

Caleb turned around and said ''merry Christmas Han'' and with that he left.

It was bittersweet for the both of them but like he said he was only going to be gone a week and even though they'd miss each other their relationship was stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>*HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW*<p> 


End file.
